Motionless
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: AU: Akito is a guy. Yuki and Kyo are together, Akito finds out and has a possession attack over his Yuki. Rape fic, not angsty though. One shot. LEMON, RAPE, BDSM. Don't like? Don't read.


**So, this is how Lady Tzahra does a rape fic.**

Let's just say I got inspired out of fever-induced delerium. Bah, being sick screws me up. Of course, it might have been the Advil, maybe I took too much...? oO;

Anyway, I wasn't sure if I should post this here or not, a rape one-shot? That's pushing the boundries even for me. Ahh well, if I get kicked off, **I WILL BE BACK. You can't get rid of me THAT easily... MUAHAHAHA.**

**Fic time!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Akito :uke eyes, Yuki, Yuki's ass, Kyo, or ANYTHING that I did not create belongs to me.**

**Note: **This is AU, so Akito is a guy and Yuki and Kyo are together. Such are most of my fics.

* * *

A light breeze swept through the room, the creaking of trees as they were disturbed could be heard from outside, their forms casting weird elongated shadows across the floor. They were creepy enough without their shapes being distorted by the thick metal bars where the pane of glass should be. The gentle wind should have brought welcome relief from the stifling summer heat, but underground it's always much colder, and besides, the stone walls were freezing, weeping chilling cascades of water down their sides and onto the floor. It was more of a dungeon than a room.

Suddenly a summer insect buzzed against one of the bars in the window and a teenager lying in a fetal position looked up, alert for any sound that might mean an approach. He held his breath, heart hammering for a few seconds that seemed to last ages. When his ears were met with nothing but silence he relaxed slightly, resting his head on his arm. His breathing returned to normal but his eyes remained open, fixed on the heavy door on the other side of the room, or rather, what would soon be behind it. At that thought he bit his lip, trying not to cry, for he would never forgive himself if he did. He pulled the thin and ragged kimono he was wearing closer around himself, it was the only protection he had. He had been forced into the thing when he had arrived, stripped naked, wrapped in this, and thrown in here, all against his will. He wanted to resist, and he tried, but, there was only so much he could do. Some things were just too powerful.

"_You'll survive, I know it, and I'll be waiting for you. So you better come back alright, you understand!"_

It had been meant as encouraging, but had ended up almost a challenge. But, such were things with him, Kyo, his, lover.

_He tried to respond, but through his tight throat all that came out was a kind of choked groan._

Why couldn't he have said something snappish in retaliation? Why did he have to appear so vulnerable and scared? He didn't want _anyone _to see him like that. Ever.

_He turned away from Kyo, his face contorted with concern as he was led away._

Back here, back to this place he still had nightmares about sometimes, this dungeon, this, complete and utter hell. He had been here for hours, every agonizing second taking years in the room so full of palpable fear. A few tears threatened to fall again as he remembered the look on his lover's face, but he would be strong. He would emerge from this alright, he wouldn't be broken so easily. He felt his confidence grow just a little, but at the time it felt wonderful even to have the smallest bit of hope. He would return home to Kyo and all would be well again. But, he remembered, it was because they were together that he had been brought here in the first place. _He _had found out somehow, _him_, Akito, and it made him angry. Very angry. Akito had called him back to the house, apparently saying that he belonged to him and only him; he was Akito's possession. But, could this be, jealousy? He felt his confidence sneak up a few notches again. There was something satisfying about a blatant display of just how desirable he was.

How quickly confidence is shattered at the sound of faint footsteps. As they drew closer his breathing grew shallow and he curled into a tighter ball, pulling the old kimono in tighter, squeezing his eyes shut against what was to enter the room. He let out a petrified noise as keys scraped in the lock and the heavy door was pushed open and someone entered. The door closed again and the footsteps approached him.

"Yuki," breathed a soft, delicate voice. "Yuki, sit up, I want to see you." Yuki thought briefly of resisting him, but he knew he'd pay for it later. Shaking, he put his hands on the damp floor and lifted himself into a sitting position, legs tucked under him and shoulders hunched forward, not looking up. "You won't face me, Yuki?" Said Akito. Had Yuki not been terrified he would have been annoyed at the innocent tone of Akito's voice. Without waiting for him to look up Akito ran his long fingers under Yuki's chin. He flinched as he pulled his face upwards so they were face to face, Akito's intense and slightly mad eyes piercing Yuki's wide and fearful ones. Akito let out a light, menacing laugh that made Yuki shiver as he wrenched his gaze away from Akito's. "Yuki," he purred, placing his hands on his knees and leaning forward so their noses almost touched. "Aren't you pleased to see me?" Yuki didn't say anything. Akito gripped his knees tighter. "I asked you a question," said Akito, his voice sounding dangerous. Still Yuki did not respond. Akito dug his fingernails into Yuki's knees, warm red blotches appearing on the fabric of the kimono. Yuki willed himself not to make a noise, but his resolve failed him and, cursing his weakness, he said through gritted teeth,

"Y-yes Akito." Akito let go of him and he exhaled into the relief. Akito then stood up, looking down at Yuki like a predator would his wounded prey, watching him shudder and tremble. A few moments passed in silence, Yuki wondering, terrified, what was coming next.

"Did that hurt?" Asked Akito silkily.

"Yes," replied Yuki very quietly, an obvious tremor in his voice. Dammit! Why did he have to make his fear so obvious! But there was no time to brood on this as Akito spoke again,

"Ah, but it wasn't real pain. We both know you can endure much more," Akito was now sitting between Yuki's legs, his warm breath in his ear, "don't we?" At that he ran his fingers along Yuki's neck, just under his jaw, then down onto his chest. His breath caught in his throat and he pulled away from Akito.

"No!" He yelled, and immediately wished he hadn't. Akito let out a kind of feral growl and in one swift movement stood up, lifted Yuki a little off the floor by the kimono and threw him to the ground in front of him. He landed hard on his knees and his eyes watered as he looked fearfully up at Akito, who grabbed a whip that had apparently been hanging from the wall and, with his lips rolled back in a snarl, slashed Yuki on the back with it. Yuki couldn't help but scream as the leather pierced a shallow, stinging sore in his back, quickly followed by another, and another. Countless blows came after those, but Yuki took all of them, trying and failing not to cry out as the scarring cuts sliced his back. Then suddenly, it all stopped and Yuki slumped forward, passed out.

The next thing he knew his head was resting against someone's chest, their fingers running through his hair. "Kyo?" He asked, opening his eyes. His eyes widened in terror when he saw it had been Akito touching him. He struggled but Akito held him tight. "So you thought I was the monster," Akito mused to himself as Yuki continued to fight. "Well, I'll just have to remind you," Akito threw Yuki off him onto the floor, "that you belong," he ripped the bloodstained kimono off him and Yuki cowered before Akito, shivering, "to me." Akito stood up and gracefully disrobed, his own kimono floating down into a pool at his feet. Yuki cried out as Akito forced him into his lap again and then a humiliated blush crept into his cheeks as Akito began to stroke him. "Mmm, does it feel good?" Akito hissed his ear. Yuki could only respond with a breathy moan, though he was trying his hardest not to enjoy it. "Good." Akito suddenly forced Yuki onto his hands and knees, wasting no time in shoving two of his fingers inside him. He was not being careful and Yuki cried out,

"Ah-ow-AH A-Akito p-please st-OP-AH!" One of Akito's fingers scraped against Yuki's sweet spot and he moaned against his will, struggling hard against the intrusion. Akito laughed maliciously.

"Stop? You're lucky I'm preparing you at all!" Said Akito, removing his fingers. "I could just," Akito pressed his hard length against Yuki's entrance.

"You- no, please!" Yuki gasped. Akito bent over Yuki and whispered in his ear,

"Oh wouldn't I?" Before Yuki could respond Akito thrust as hard as he could deep into him. Yuki screamed, pain fogging his brain as Akito thrust into him again, this time slicked up with blood, bringing more agony. Yuki could only moan with pain until finally he heard Akito make a noise in his throat as he came. He pulled out of Yuki, covered in blood and cum. "Remember, you belong to me," Akito breathed as he dressed again. "You'll always be mine." Those were Akito's last words before he slammed the door, leaving Yuki to crawl painfully over to the kimono and cover himself with it, trying to block out everything, forget what just happened.

END

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Creepy? Yeah a bit.**

**Review, but PLEASE keep it constructive.**

**Thanks for reading this sketchy fic.**


End file.
